The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear and including coverable motorized adjustment systems.
Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. The upper is often formed from a plurality of material elements (e.g., textiles, polymer sheet layers, foam layers, leather, synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void on the interior of the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. More particularly, the upper forms a structure that extends over instep and toe areas of the foot, along medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around a heel area of the foot. The upper may also incorporate a lacing system to adjust the fit of the footwear, as well as permitting entry and removal of the foot from the void within the upper.
In some cases, the lacing system may include a motorized tensioning system. Components of a motorized tensioning system may include, for example, a motorized tightening device, a control board, and a battery. Each of these components may be incorporated into an article of footwear in various places. In some cases, these components may be mounted on an outer portion of the footwear upper. In such configurations, it may be desirable to celebrate the inclusion of these components on the footwear while concealing their outward appearance and protecting these components from damage.